1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure of a control board in which a control board is provided with a plurality of attaching holes disposed at respective corners of an imaginary polygon and a supporting member made of a synthetic resin for supporting the control board is provided with a plurality of support bosses each having a supporting portion which is brought into contact with one face of the control board and an engaging portion which is inserted into the attaching hole and engaged with other face of the control board in correspondence with the respective attaching holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a support structure is known in, for example, JP-A-8-54080 or the like and according thereto, there is constructed a constitution in which in a brake hydraulic control apparatus for a vehicle, a control board contained at inside of an ECU body is supported by the ECU body by forcibly inserting wedge portions of front ends of a plurality of support bosses integrally provided with the ECU body into attaching holes provided at a control board.
Meanwhile, when soldering is carried out for electrically connecting a connection terminal to an electric circuit on a control board, expansion is brought about by temperature rise of the control board. In order to prevent excessive load from operating to either of the control board and the ECU body in the expansion, according to the above-described conventional support structure, when temperature of the control board is lowered, play of the control board is produced by producing a comparatively large clearance between the support boss and the control board and when such a play is avoided, excessive load is operated to the control board and the ECU body in the expansion.